


剧本扩写-《午夜的住民》

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 冬组第三轮公演, 剧本扩写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 这是一个冬三剧本的扩写。注意：本文是在皆木老师的剧本的基础上个人再创作！并非游戏内原作！*本文不是小说文体，也不是剧本文体，读起来很奇怪，更像舞台剧复述。初始版本有灯光、站位和音乐的描写，已经删去。*加粗字是台词。*内含浩太×玲央，弗兰野野，和神奇的冬组内销。
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 1





	剧本扩写-《午夜的住民》

**Author's Note:**

> 演员表：  
> 九头玲央——雪白东  
> 濑尾浩太——高远丞  
> 野野宫——有栖川誉  
> 泉辽平——月岡紬  
> 弗兰兹——御影密

【序幕】

披头散发的男人困倦地歪坐在路边，如果不仔细观察，他就和路边宿醉的人没有什么区别。但是他身上没有酒气，只有和宿醉者相同的绝望的味道。下班路过的濑尾浩太注意到他，向他走了过去。

 **浩太：** （担忧地，试探性地拍了拍对方的肩膀） **喂！你还好吧？**

**玲央：……唔。**

男人的神情看上去脆弱不安，眉心颦蹙。因为被打搅了睡眠，呼吸突然急促了起来，下意识地用双手抱住了肩膀。浩太有点放心不下，决定帮他一把。他把公文包往肩上一垮，拉开男人的一只手，轻轻松松将人拎了起来。又感到有点奇怪，这个人太纤细了。

浩太迈开腿。

午夜。

白发男人睁开眼睛，从梦中醒来。他露出有些迷茫的神情，还不太明白自己身上发生了什么，推开被子坐了起来。他环顾四周，发现自己被带到了一间单身公寓，收留他的人正躺在屋子里唯一一张沙发上。沙发对于浩太来说显得有点短小，他不得不稍微叠起双腿才能保证躺好。

城市没有月光，窗帘的遮光性很差。公寓的一侧向着马路，偶尔过往的车辆打出过强的远光，照亮浩太熟睡的面庞。玲央站起来，走到他的面前。他凝视了他一阵子，平静的脸上突然流露出浓烈的哀伤。

【第一幕】

早上7点。浩太从温暖的被窝里醒来。玲央在厨房煮简单的早餐，咖啡咕嘟嘟地冒着泡。

 **浩太：** （伸了一个大大的懒腰） **呼！一觉好梦！**

 **玲央：** （听见动静，转过头来） **早上好。**

 **浩太：** （愣住了，随后恍然大悟） **啊，是你。**

**玲央：昨天承蒙您的照顾。是我大意了，居然会晕倒在路边，给您添麻烦了，实在抱歉。**

**浩太：唉，要注意照顾好自己啊。** （嗅到食物的香气，从床上跳了下来） **哇！好香，你在做什么？**

 **玲央：** （用铲子戳了戳平底锅里的蛋卷，确认煎熟了之后，盛进盘子里端了过来） **我稍微利用了一下冰箱里的食材，简单做了一份早餐。** （把早餐端上桌子。） **请用吧，虽然不是高级的料理，且当是一宿一餐的谢礼。**

 **浩太：** （毫不客气地坐下了，发现对方没有进一步的动作） **你不吃吗？**

**玲央：我用餐不太规律，不必在意。**

浩太点点头。他提到一宿一餐，可能是在自己醒来之前已经吃过了。居住的环境发生了微妙的改变，他惊讶地发现一夜之间自己的屋子被收拾得一尘不染。面前的男人美丽且优雅，面庞上存着忧郁的阴影，身周萦绕着神秘的气氛。他忍不住去进一步联想，话语脱口而出。

**浩太：你是田螺姑娘吗？**

玲央顿了顿，像听到有趣的事情，掩着唇笑了起来。

**玲央：哈哈哈，我还没有当过别人的新娘呢。别看我这样，我年纪也不小了哦。**

至此浩太和玲央交换了名字。玲央得知浩太是一家贸易公司的普通员工，当初也是过过苦日子的人，因为乡下口音被嘲笑了许多。玲央同情地点点头，说明自己也差不多是类似的情况，工作还不太稳定，也没有找到落脚的地方。

谈及旧事，浩太不自觉地开始感慨，结果谈话内容从简单的聊天发展成了单方面极力挽留。玲央露出了些许惊讶的神色，看上去又有些顾虑，似乎在做某种艰难的抉择。

**玲央：让一个刚刚认识的陌生人住下，真的没问题吗？**

**浩太：** （拍着胸脯） **没问题！我知道的，这个阶段最需要一个可以依靠的人了。**

至此，玲央认定浩太是一个缺根神经的热心人，也可能是需要一点自信的证明。这样的人他遇过很多，空有一副热心肠，见识到真相之后都弃他而去。毫无疑问，浩太最终也会成为其中的一个，但他没有必要为此感到难过，甚至有些幸运，几番推脱后还是接受了好意。

年轻英俊的男人感到高兴，计划着为新居者临时添置一张卧铺，并且晚上要开瓶啤酒庆祝。而玲央放下戒备的神情，同时眼睛里浮现出无尽的落寞。

【第二幕】

贸易公司。

野野宫一进门，就吸引了不少人的注意力——他梳理得一丝不苟的发型、独特且气质十足的笑声，仿佛是沉闷的工作中突然奏起的一只小调。他微笑着向所有人打招呼，突然神秘兮兮地靠近了浩太，眼睛里闪烁着好奇的光芒。

**野野宫：嗳，听说你捡了一个陌生人收留在家？**

不巧的是，野野宫就住浩太的对门。浩太支支吾吾，想起来也许是玲央打扫家务的过程中与他打了照面。野野宫这般使劲打趣他，又说是肥皂剧剧情，又说是漫画脚本，估计是想知道些逸事。

**浩太：他是个不错的人啊，相处起来也很愉快，找一个舍友总不算亏吧？**

**野野宫：那他付你租金和水电费？**

**浩太：这……** （诚实地摇了摇头） **这我倒没想过，毕竟人家在困难时期，我也不好意思开口。**

野野宫眨了眨眼睛，欲言又止。然而一向风趣的男人很快就放弃了，露出有些不甘心的神情。

**野野宫：总之，来历不明的人还是小心为好哦。我还有工作，先走了，中午见！**

**浩太：哦。**

浩太感到莫名其妙。野野宫也是一个不错的家伙，往往有求必应，是个好邻居。这个工作也是野野宫帮忙介绍的，浩太做得相当称手，也算是顺利。两个人上班一起搭车，只是今早安置玲央，他没能赶上。

想到这里浩太才意识到，也许昨晚的事情被野野宫目睹了。但是野野宫也并不是会说闲话的人，大抵只是习惯性送温暖，提醒他注意安全。他想起玲央的样子，又觉得理直气壮：要是真的放任不管，玲央又出事了，作为见证者的自己也有责任，不合道义，因此伸出援手于情于理。

他心里琢磨了一会儿，越发觉得心安理得，很快就完全把这事抛向脑后了。

下午他照例和野野宫一同搭电车回家。野野宫的家门更靠近电梯，率先道别。他们两户中间还住了一名青年，叫泉辽平，平日里也是不错的邻居，有时家里电器坏了，还能相互帮上忙。他路过时，泉的房门突然打开了，两人都被吓了一跳，彼此客气了一番。

**泉：欸？濑尾先生，你刚刚下班吗？**

**浩太：嗯，刚和野野宫一起回来。**

**泉：不错的伙伴啊。刚刚我听到你屋子里有声音，还以为你回来了呢。**

**浩太：哦，那个是我的朋友，刚从乡下来，还找不到落脚点，所以临时先住我这里了。**

**泉：原来如此，不是陌生人就太好了。**

**浩太：今晚有约吗？**

**泉：哈哈哈，只是出门买个晚餐而已。昨天工作太忙了，没来得及准备今天的食材，有什么推荐吗？**

**浩太：车站旁边那家商场正在打折，现在去应该还能买到不少好东西。**

**泉：谢啦！**

浩太一进家门，就闻到饭菜的香气，难免觉得有些恍惚。这样的生活在他的人生计划之外，原本他应该先遇到一个心意相合的女孩，稳定地交往过后，如果运气好的话，才能拥有这种幸福。然而玲央的出现给了他提前享用的机会，反而令他有些无所适从。

 **玲央：** （解下围裙，将饭菜端上桌） **欢迎回来。**

**浩太：我回来了。**

浩太在玄关处换下鞋，把公文包和外套挂在门后的挂钩上。他发现玲央依旧只准备了一人份的饭菜，善解人意地认为他也许是吃过了。玲央在他对面的椅子上坐了下来。他有些不安地绞着手指，面庞上浮现出某种易碎的神情。

**玲央：我就这样住下来，真的没问题吗？**

**浩太：我已经和邻居打过招呼啦，说你是我乡下来的朋友。**

**玲央：……** （眼帘微微垂了下来）

**浩太：对了！你的衣物之类的都放在哪里，我去帮你搬。**

**玲央：啊，那些我一直都放在上班的地方，问题也不大。** （犹豫地） **其实，我从事的工作可能不太……**

浩太恍然大悟。原来这就是玲央一直以来所苦恼的问题，他应该从一开始就告诉他他毫不在意。玲央像得到了宽赦，松了口气，然而那阴影未曾消去，依旧如同覆在面上的薄纱。浩太又笨拙地宽慰了对方几句，开始聊一些其他的，比如附近的生活设施。

这里离车站很近，又刚好是交通枢纽，上下班很方便。车站旁边有一件不错的商场，需要的话我们周末去那里替你购置一点东西。浩太一边介绍，玲央听得很仔细。

 **浩太：** （突然一拍手） **说起来，附近还有一个公园。**

**玲央：……公园？**

**浩太：嗯，现在是冬天，因为积雪的缘故没有开放。等春天来了，会开成片的樱花，到时候我们一起去散步吧。**

【第三幕】

午夜，野野宫家。

近日天气有回暖的预兆，夜深时总是下雨，压着天际逼迫来滚滚雷声。野野宫从噩梦中惊醒，电光刺破窗户玻璃，在上面留下光怪陆离的景象。他捂着胸口睁开眼睛，指尖摸到两个小小的、疼痛的破口，旋即意识到发生了什么。

窗户洞开，风雨裹挟着飞溅进屋内。巨大的黑影笼罩着他，潮湿、冰冷，那双异色的眼眸居高临下。一道惊雷紧跟着落下，强光和暗影的反差间藏着一个戏谑又冷漠的笑容。

 **野野宫：** （艰难地吞咽了一口） **……弗兰兹。**

 **弗兰兹：** （语调冰冷） **你醒了。**

弗兰兹从他身上下来。他的下颌沾了一点血，刚刚吃饱，从喉咙里发出餍足的声音。野野宫感到浑身无力，虚卧在床铺中，提起劲来呼吸。

 **弗兰兹：** （拿出了一条手帕，轻轻揩干净嘴唇，漫不经心地） **你家浴室借我一下。**

**野野宫：随意。**

弗兰兹停顿了一下，没有像他所宣告的那般走进洗手间。如此一来，野野宫便知道，这个家伙又在恶劣地开玩笑，只是单纯想看看人类的反应。

 **弗兰兹：** （不耐烦地） **好没意思。**

**野野宫：是啊。**

**弗兰兹：……我没让你回答。**

**野野宫：这次你喝了多少？**

**弗兰兹：放心，不止你一个储备粮，下次我会再来。**

**野野宫：** （抱怨地） **明天我要是晕过去就麻烦了，说不定会暴露你哦。**

**弗兰兹：这我可管不着。话说回来，隔壁那位你想办法弄走了吗？**

**野野宫：隔壁那位？** （讥诮地） **哦！还没有呢，是位好邻居。**

**弗兰兹：呿。**

**野野宫：有本事你自己把他弄走，否则就别再来。**

**弗兰兹：……哈？**

两个人针锋相对。突然对门传来巨大的玻璃破碎的声音，估计是被风雨吹破了。走廊的声控灯亮了起来，从门缝里溢出一线光。过了片刻，野野宫家的房门被敲响。他掀开被子，把衣领合拢，打开猫眼一探究竟，发现是泉辽平在礼貌地敲门，寻求帮助。野野宫转身开灯，正想示意弗兰兹躲起来，发现原本站在床边的人消失了。

玻璃窗合拢得密不透风，只有窗台上亮晶晶的水渍证明其造访的痕迹。野野宫走过去，将窗帘拉好，按下门把。

浩太屋内。

浩太做了一个漫长的噩梦，他在狭窄的楼道里奔跑，有人在追着他，地板上淌着大滩的血。然后一声巨响将他惊醒，他猛然睁开眼睛，看到站在床边的玲央。

雨下的太大，窗外一片朦胧的白，像断断续续的老电影。响雷接连，外面停车场的轿车发出此起彼伏的鸣叫，诡异地滑稽。玲央的脸看上去像纸一样惨白，一双眼睛里没有生气。

浩太呼吸一滞，内心产生了瞬间的恐怖。然后玲央背对着他慢慢坐在了床边，把毯子裹在身上。

**玲央：抱歉，我有点睡不着。**

**浩太：是不是太冷了，我分一半床给你？**

**玲央：刚刚隔壁传来很大的声响，我睡眠浅，所以一下子就醒了。**

浩太侧耳听了一阵子，听到走廊里传来野野宫的声音，觉得对方可能遇上了麻烦。遂尔起身开灯，打开了门。

 **泉：** （礼貌且克制地，看上去有点焦急） **野野宫先生，深夜打扰非常抱歉！**

**野野宫：喏，我刚刚听到好大的动静，究竟发生了什么？**

**泉：楼上的花盆被吹下来，把我的玻璃窗砸破了。**

**浩太：** （探出半个身子来） **发生了什么？**

**泉：实在抱歉，好像濑尾先生也被吵醒了。**

**野野宫：没事，据说是楼上的花盆被风吹下来，砸破了泉先生家里的玻璃。**

**浩太：楼上的人知道这件事吗？**

他们一同上楼，挨户询问是谁家的花盆，结果发现是更高三层的住户把花盆放在了栏杆上。时至午夜，只好先告知对方，等修理过后报价索赔；三个人又回到住的楼层，一起帮忙把泉家的玻璃窗破洞用瓦楞纸暂时封上。

泉向他们道谢，浩太打着哈欠回了房间，野野宫则重新道了晚安。临走前泉塞给浩太一瓶驱蚊水，说刚刚发现他脖子上被蚊子咬了包。被这么提醒后，浩太才隐隐觉得有点痒，当作谢礼收下了。

玲央已经先行睡着，占据着床铺里面的位置，留下半张被子，呼吸均匀。浩太擦擦眼睛，将药水沾在红肿的伤口上，感到有些刺痛。他躺下的时候，不小心碰到玲央冰凉的皮肤，就像窗外下着的没有止境的大雨，清冷又寂寞。

【第四幕】

周末过去，浩太照常同野野宫一起上班。他依旧不过问玲央的职业，或者他的用餐，给对方足够的安全感。只是他感觉最近身体似乎有点不太好，可能由于公司在赶季报，加班的时间变多了，留给锻炼的时间并不足够。

野野宫对于玲央的事情依旧喋喋不休，浩太觉得奇怪得很，怎么在这件事情上这么认真。每到下班回家的路上，野野宫总要就这件事发表一番评论。

**野野宫：我不认为他能够久住。**

**浩太：我有好好考虑。**

**野野宫：你不觉得他很奇怪吗？我每次遇到他的时候，他虽然在看着我，但是眼神里却好像没有人似的。这实在太让人害怕了！**

**浩太：我不那么认为，也许是你的错觉。** （坚定地摇头）

**野野宫：他是一个怪人。**

**浩太：他是我留下的，如果出了什么事情，我自己会负责。**

**野野宫：** （几不可察地叹了口气，沉痛地） **……你爱上他了。**

至此浩太已经明白，在自己身上究竟发生了什么。每个不安稳的梦境醒来后，他都能看见玲央那忧郁的、沉静的面庞，甘美又绝望。他坠入他独特的温柔里，哪怕这份温柔看起来随时都会消逝而去，是镜花水月。同时他也察觉到野野宫语气里的悔恨和不甘，似乎在警告他曾经发生过相同的悲剧，而浩太不应重蹈覆辙。

他们因为这句话，陷入了沉默。行至楼下，他们正好遇到玲央正在与一个陌生人交谈。浩太快行几步，热情地出声打招呼。野野宫则像是被什么钉在了原地，全身的血液都凝固了。

 **弗兰兹：** （微笑，露出两颗小小的犬齿） **没想到在这里也会遇到同类。**

**玲央：如今各方面都变得很方便了，也没什么好奇怪的吧。**

**浩太：玲央——！**

**玲央：** （怔住） **——**

 **弗兰兹：** （往浩太身上瞅了一眼，像明白了什么似的，短暂的停顿后狡猾地笑了。） **呵呵，你倒是找了个不错的栖身处嘛~**

 **玲央：** （皱起眉，似乎不喜欢对方的说法，突然变得冷漠起来） **……与他无关。**

 **浩太：** （远远地喊，困惑地） **——玲央？**

 **玲央：** （假装没有听到） **……**

 **弗兰兹：** （高兴地，眼睛里闪过不明的光） **难得认识了，我们还是好好相处吧。**

 **玲央：** （厌恶地） **我没打算和你混熟。**

说完，玲央似乎被什么激怒了，转身离开。浩太似乎还不明白发生了什么，愣愣地站在原地。白发的外国人转过脸来面向他们，视线若有所思地在他脸上停留了一会儿，转而投向他身后的野野宫，唇间轻轻泄出一声冷笑。

午夜。浩太重复着做同一个噩梦，已经持续了十几天。他又一次在月光中惊醒，最后看到浑身是血的玲央，不禁一阵心悸。这时房门被轻轻地推开了，是玲央回来了。

**玲央：……白天的事情，很抱歉。**

**浩太：所以……**

**玲央：** （把话抢了过来） **嗯，我已经找到新的住处了，一会儿我就搬走。**

浩太怔住了。方才的梦境已经被他忘得一干二净，光是玲央要离开的想法就占据了他所有的思考空间。但是这很符合常理，玲央本来就是暂住，即使他感到空虚，也只是一厢情愿。

 **浩太：啊哈哈，那真是太好了。** （按耐住内心的落寞，尽量表现出高兴） **现在也太晚了，要不还是明天走吧？**

 **玲央：** （凝视了浩太明朗的笑颜一阵子，刚下的决心又动摇了） **……你说的对，现在只剩24小时便利店还开着了。**

浩太兴高采烈，穿上衣服拿好钥匙，去24小时便利店买酒庆祝。玲央坐在沙发上等他，然而门一合上，便情不自禁地流泪。他看着自己的双手，又无奈地摇头，心里很清楚：这是他自己选择了放手。

浩太在楼下遇到泉辽平，这个青年的工作也是日常三班倒，看起来很辛苦。遇上他的时候，两个人还聊了几句。

**浩太：你家的玻璃修怎么样了？**

**泉：嗯，换了个隔音更好的，楼上的住户也赔偿了。**

**浩太：那真是太好了。**

**泉：** （好奇地） **濑尾先生这么晚出去是做什么？**

**浩太：啊，我朋友找到新住处，明天就要搬走了。这不，打算出门买瓶酒回来庆祝一下。**

泉露出恍然大悟的表情。两个人聊了一会儿，后来是泉说不能再继续占用浩太的时间，自己就先上去了，拖鞋穿着有点冷。浩太捏了捏鼻子说也是，玲央还在家里等着，赶紧去把酒买了。

【第五幕】

翌日清晨，浩太送玲央到楼下，一边交代他照顾好自己，一边又深感自己的话太多余。玲央的生活能力他又不是没见识过，与其担心他，不如想想怎么应对突如其来的寂寞。泉听到开门的声音，从楼上追到楼下，说好歹邻居一场，饯别礼是临时准备的，稍微粗糙，但还是希望能收下。

**玲央：这段时间没有给您添麻烦就好，非常感谢您的关照。**

**泉：我没有打搅到您才是哩，前几天夜里玻璃窗的事情真的很抱歉。** （一边说着，一边将纸袋打开） **这个是我家乡的特产……**

玲央微笑。他低下头去，看见一袋子的蒜瓣。

熟悉的厌恶感从胃里翻搅，直直涌上脑门。本能占据上风，他几乎晕厥过去，眼球往后脑的方向翻滚。薄薄的唇瓣被獠牙撑开，被温柔掩盖的、所有的恐怖，都在那张极具古典美感的面具后呼之欲出，几乎撕裂。

 **浩太：** （惊恐地） **玲央——！**

泉的小刀轻而易举地插进了他的腹部。是银，剧烈的灼烧感如同地狱深处猩红的火焰，要将他的灵魂吞噬殆尽。他抬头看着他，那双天青色的眼睛如同一口古井，从深处照射出少许天父的怜悯。

 **泉：** （轻声地，仿佛含着掺了毒药的蜜糖） **祝你有一个光明的未来——**

 **泉：** （声音变得如同一把利刃） **愿你——！**

**玲央：——**

**玲央：（如果能就这样结束的话。）**

——锵！

一柄飞刀冲着泉直奔而去。泉敏捷地向后拉开一段距离，看向来人。浩太趁着空隙，来到玲央身边，紧紧地握住了他的手。

 **弗兰兹：** （望着泉的方向，却对着浩太说话。） **把刀从那家伙身上拔出来。**

 **浩太：** （看了看伤口，又看了看怀里的玲央。迟疑地） **可是……**

 **弗兰兹：银会害死我们。** （瞥了他一眼。） **想眼睁睁看着他死的话，你当然可以什么都不做。**

**泉：……嘁，是帮手吗？**

**弗兰兹：……** （一动不动地站在原地。）

 **泉：** （露出恍然大悟的表情，低声轻笑。） **原来如此……呵、哈哈哈哈哈……！** （瞠目狂笑起来。） **原来如此！**

**弗兰兹：我可不会像那家伙一样天真。食物是食物，我没兴致同食物过家家。**

**弗兰兹：还是说，你想再多等一会儿，我的朋友们马上就到了。**

**泉：……出师不利吗。** （转身离开。）

浩太满腹疑问，又不知道应该从何问起。弗兰兹见他迷茫的样子，觉得有趣，然而玲央伤势过重，他不得不向浩太作出保证，带走玲央。那把银刃依旧攒在浩太的手中，他恍惚间看见指尖的鲜血，误以为是自己杀了他。

是夜。

野野宫收拾干净屋子，将窗户打开。一瓶红酒倒到一半，一双冰冷手从背后捏住了他的脖颈。他倒酒的姿势停留在半空，过多的酒液溢出，倾洒在洁白的瓷砖地板上。

**弗兰兹：……是你干的吧。**

**野野宫：我对你的恐惧从未消逝。**

**弗兰兹：也是。** （松开了手。）

弗兰兹拿走了桌子上另一杯饮品，微微抿了一口。

 **野野宫：** （自说自话般） **我只是没想到，浩太君陷得那么深。**

**弗兰兹：那个神父是你请来的人。**

**弗兰兹：** （冷漠地） **你先背叛了我，亲爱的。**

 **野野宫：** （直视弗兰兹的眼睛。） **我只是意识到，这一切都如此荒诞不经。**

**弗兰兹：并且你在庆幸，那个神父率先找到的不是我，而是玲央。**

**野野宫：** （耸耸肩） **我以为你会高兴——你逃过一劫。**

 **弗兰兹：** （咬牙切齿地） **……我们虽然自私，但是不会背叛同类。**

他将酒杯狠狠掷在地上，漆黑的斗篷像恶魔的翅膀，张狂地展开。野野宫手里的杯盏也被抛弃，连同那张映在酒中的面孔，一并摔碎。

 **弗兰兹：** （声音低哑，带着气音咆哮） **——不懂爱憎的你们，才是真正的恶魔。**

【第六幕】

泉不久之后回来了一趟，彻底搬走了。得知这个消息是在一天下班之后，浩太和野野宫发现邻居的房门洞开，里面空无一物。有一个陌生的人从里面出来，和浩太打了个照面，寒暄了一阵。他才是真正的业主，原先泉只是租客。

 **野野宫：** （同情地） **倒是你，怎么精神状态更差了，玲央搬走之后跟丢了魂似的。**

浩太不予以回应，默不作声。他闷闷地和野野宫道别，从口袋里摸出钥匙，打开房门。然而屋子里的光景却让他如坠梦中。玲央挽着高高的发髻，系着围裙，厨房里飘来饭菜的香气。

**玲央：嗳，欢迎回来！**

**浩太：** （因为过于惊喜，一时竟不知道怎么开口，支支吾吾了半晌） **你……你以后不走了吗？**

玲央熄灭炉灶，将手指在围裙上揩干。他看上去像是未曾垂危，面容依旧清秀艳丽。

**玲央：我是来和你告别的，浩太。谢谢你……**

**浩太：** （出声打断，像是不愿意听到下面的内容） **那么带我走。**

玲央愕然。他的嘴唇微微张开，维持在最后一个音节，困惑和不解同时袭击了他的大脑。

 **玲央：不……** （声音发抖，眼眶里流出泪来） **为什么？你已经知道了……**

 **浩太：** （坚定地） **带我走吧，我不在意。**

**玲央：我是吸血鬼，你看到了，你也清楚，对于我来说你只是食物、是我的血袋而已。每天晚上我都在吸食你的鲜血。**

**浩太：——那我就是你的生命，我可以这样认为吗？**

玲央哑然。他现在才得知，原来自己并非一厢情愿。

**玲央：我不能这么做。**

**玲央：我不希望……** （声音低了下去，绝望地） **为什么异类之间不能彼此包容呢？我只吸食过你的血液，每次都……**

 **浩太：** （隐隐明白了一些什么） **所以那天，你才会被轻而易举地被伤害。**

 **玲央：……** （沉默了片刻，突然向门口急匆匆地走去） **我得走了，时间到了。**

 **浩太：** （挡在门口） **不行——**

玲央揽住他的脖颈，一口咬了下去。那是多么甘美的血液啊，炙热的、温暖的，过于活泼地从他的唇角淌下来，又被舌尖卷入口腔，从一个人的身体流淌向他无法餍足的、怪物一样的胃袋。他前所未有地意识到两个人之间无法逾越的沟壑，那不仅仅是争吵，还有更加令人绝望的事实。

玲央将浩太沉重的身体拖向床铺。

**玲央：晚安。**

他颤抖着，用那雪白的嘴唇，在那陷入噩梦的睡颜上印下血红的吻。

【尾声】

公园。气候回暖，樱花应季盛开。大片粉色的花海形成天上的河流，随着风扑簌簌降下粉色的雨。

浩太站在河流下，从花朵的缝隙间捕捉到金色的光斑。

他伸出手，想象着有另外一个人的指尖被攥进手心——他们一同触摸太阳。

（落幕。）


End file.
